


Hideaway

by Elleth



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Light Bondage, Not as smutty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Tuuri and her lover have a spot in old-town Keuruu for their very own.





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



Tuuri squirms experimentally. Old-world brick scrapes against her back, her uplifted arms. Trust river navigators to know their ties, soft and comfortable against her skin, but firm enough to hold her wrists at tiptoe-height, and one knot tight against the back of her head. 

A hand on her thigh - under her tunic, on top of her pants - stills her, fingers brushing over the fabric between her legs, then a hot mouth following, breath and spit through the thin summer linen fabric. Tuuri bites back a whimper. 

"That's right," lilts a voice, "quiet now, unless you want to be found, hm?"

-

The thought - absurd and hilarious, Onni finding her like this, all pretense of her innocence shattered, her lover slipping calloused fingers down her panties and whispering in a rolling accent like waves how she's going to fuck her, and Tuuri coming undone at the suggestion alone - wraps around a breathless giggle that earns a careful smack against her center.

Right. They _are_ hiding in old-town Keuruu for a reason. Onni's probably looking for them, or he sent Lalli if he's managed to wake --- fingernails in her skin pull Tuuri's attention back to the present. 

"Focus," says the voice. 

-

Tuuri focuses: On the lips on hers, their teeth clashing, the fingers with her taste heavy and gentle on her tongue, the rustling clothes as Seija kneels, half-open pants --- 

_finally,_ oh _, finally_

\--- then the waves of relief, the prickle of blood rushing back into fingertips, the arms around, the sudden sunlight in her eyes shining through the broken roof. Seija's waiting for another trader; they've got three days' summer daylight and this hideaway, have each other. 

Three days to live. 

"Tell me a story from outside?" Tuuri asks, not yet fully satisfied, stretching her mind upriver.

**Author's Note:**

> 3x100 words as per GDocs. Yuu, I hope you don't mind me having borrowed Seija, but when I saw your prompts, this just wanted to happen. ♥


End file.
